An image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic system has been widely spread. This is because, compared with an image forming apparatus of other systems such as an inkjet system, a clear image can be obtained in a short time.
The image forming apparatus of an electrographic system is provided with a development roller which is a developer carrier, a supply roller which is a supply member, and a photosensitive drum. In the image forming process, first, toner is supplied from the surface of the supply roller to the surface of the development roller. Subsequently, after an electrostatic latent image is formed on the surface of the photosensitive drum, the toner is transferred from the surface of the development roller to the surface of the photosensitive drum, so that the toner adheres to the electrostatic latent image. Finally, after the toner adhered to the electrostatic latent image is transferred to the medium, the toner is fixed to the medium.
Regarding the configuration of the image forming apparatus, various proposals have already been made. Specifically, in order to improve the image quality, when the temperature in the apparatus has reached a predetermined threshold value or higher, the difference between the voltage applied to the development roller and the voltage applied to the supply roller is corrected (See, for example, Patent Document 1).